I take it all
by SaHiGa
Summary: Sasuke tidak sengaja bertemu gadis kecil yang mirip cinta pertamanya dulu, akan kah benih-benih cinta kembali tumbuh, membuka hatinya yang sudah membeku. /"D-dia Siapa?".../ "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/ SasuHina
**I take it all.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : SASU (?)**

 **RETED : T sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah, tergantung mood author. #plak**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

 **Sasuke POV** _ **.**_

Hari ini suasana di kantor benar-benar membuatku muak, aku sungguh ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini, fikiranku sudah tidak sejalan lagi dengan tubuhku, udara didalam ruangan membuatku nafasku tercekat dan pening dikepalaku semakin menjadi. Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat setumpuk dokumen yang ada di meja kerjaku.

Tidak mau menunggu waktu makan siang, aku langsung menyambar jas kerjaku dan bergegas keluar dari ruanganku yang pengap ini, tanpa menghiraukan senyum ramah yang di sunggingkan oleh sekertarisku. Ku langkahkan kaki menju lift untuk CEO dan tamu-tamu penting yang hendak menemuku. Aku berjalan kedalam dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift lalu lift akan otomatis menuju lantai 1, setelah terdengan bunyi detingan lift kemudian pintu lift terbukan, aku langsung berhambur keluar lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat berada di luar gedung, tubuhku langsung berjalan seperti biasanya dan yang membuat fikiranku aneh, entah kenapa tubuhku berjalan keluar dari kantor dengan tidak menggunakan mobil sport yang biasa ku tumpangi saat akan menuju kekantor, langkahku dengan tergesa masuk kedalam sebuah caffe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantorku, aku segera masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap tepat kearah taman bermain kanak-kanak. Kumudian datanglah pelayan caffe yang menghampiriku menyodorkan menu yang terdapat di caffe ini, ku putusakan untuk memesan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk bersantai dan menenangkan fikiranku, pelayan itu langsung menggngguk dan menyetujui, lalu bergeges pergi meninggalkanku yang masih asik memandangi taman kanak-kanak.

.

.

SJ

.

.

5 menit aku menunngu pesananku datang, Setelah bibirku menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam yang disodorkan pelayan tadi. Entah kenapa aku tertarik oleh sesuatu ah tidak, dia adalah sosok anak perempuan yang sedang menangis duduk di dekat pohon yang berada di pinggir taman, mataku tak henti meneliti gadis munggil yang aku tebak pasti sedang mengagis sedih. Lama aku memperhatikanya, tapi yang membuatku heran dia hanya sendirian di taman itu, apa gerangan yang terjadi, sehingga membuat anak itu menangis, aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli memandangi gerak-geriknya. Tapi semakin lama aku memandang wajah dan tingkah polanya aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal dulu, lama aku memandangnya, aku semakin yakin anak itu seperti jelmaan seseorang yang sangat ingin aku kenal, ya dia adalah cinta pertamaku dulu, waktu aku duduk di bangku sekolah menenggah atas.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu, gadis kecil itu masih terduduk dibawa pohon, aku benar-benar tidak bosan memandangi wajah ayunya, wajahnya bulat, dengan pipi yang chabby merona menahan amarah, mulutnya mengerucut kesal. Dan itu sukses membuatku benar-benar tersenyum dibuatnya, belum pernah ada anak kecil yang membuatku tertarik, bahkan keponakanku pun aku abaikan. aku mulai penasaran siapakah gadis kecil mungil itu, sehingga terbesit di benakku, untuk menghampirinya.

Aku melangkah lebar menuju taman tempat gadis itu duduk, mencoba mendekatinya. tapi sepetinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tapi aku senang karena dengan mudah aku bisa mendekatinya.

"Ekm." Dehemku menyadarkanya, mata bulatnya sempat membulat melihat ke arahku, dengan akukuhnya, aku hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"M-maaf, _**Ji-san**_ s-siapa?" Tanyanya tergagap. Aku benar-benar tersenyum dalam hati, tingkahnya benar-benar mirip dengannya.

" _ **Ji-san**_ , siapa?" Ulangnya bertanya.

Aku menanggalkan jarak dengannya dan mendudukan tubuhku didekatnya, dia seolah meringset mencobah menjauhiku. Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah.

"Aku Sasuke." Tanggapku memperkenalkan diri.

"..." Gadis itu hanya terdiam binggung.

"Kamu?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"A-aku.." Ujarnya ragu tergagap sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"iya, kamu?" Ulangku memutar bola mata bosan, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mau dekat dengan anak kecil dan aku merutukinya, karena aku mau meladeni bocah depanku. di pikiranku, anak kecil itu merepotkan dan bisanya hanya bertele-tele.

"A-aku Yumi " ucapnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kulihat dia ragu menjawab pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, mungkin dia menggapku orang asing, dan aku akui benar juga, mana ada orang yang akan menjawab, kalau ditanya masalah pribadi kepada orang yang baru kita jumpai, iyakan?

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Mana orang tuamu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Ah ini benar-benar bukan sifatku.

" _ **Ji-san**_ siapa?" Tanyanya balik.

" _ **Ji-san**_ , orang yang di berikan perintah oleh Kami-sama untuk menolongmu." Racauku, aku bahkan kagum, bisa-bisanya aku berbohong sepeti ini, untuk anak yang bahkan baru aku kenal.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya menuntut keseriusan dari ucapanku tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apakah kau mau Es cream?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Emm~" Jawabnya tersenyum riang kemudian berdiri.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak boleh menangis lagi." Ujarku tersenyum tipis.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang mirip cinta pertamaku itu. setiap hari pasti aku menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari semua karyawan ku, termasuk sahabatku sendiri, yaitu naruto dan shikamaru. mereka sering bertanya, apa gerangan yang membuatku repot-tepot keluar kantor untuk makan siang.

 **Normal POV**

"Tame, kau mau kemana?" Tanya naruto yang heran, melihat senyum yang terpatri di bibir sahabatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Tak biasanya kau mau makan siang diluar kantor, ada apa denganmu, ini juga bahkan bukan satu kali, atau dua kali kau keluar untuk makan siang, tapi berkali-kali, sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Iya benar, kau juga pake senyum-senyum segala lagi, aku benar-benar heran." Selidik naruto.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sikap kedua rekanya, malah terkesan menyacukannya. Kemudian membumbukan tandatanganya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang menuntut penjelasan darinya. Sasuke bergegas menemui Yumi di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV.

Saat aku, sudah berada di bangku taman, menunggu gadis kecil yang ingin ku temui, tapi anehnya gadis kecil itu tidak ada di tempat biasa kami bertemu, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, tapi ku putuskan untuk menunggunya. Tidak lama aku menunggu dia datang.

"Ji-san." Sapanya setegah berteriak.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kearahku. Lalu duduk disampingku.

"Bisakah Ji-san, menolongku?" Tanyanya berharap.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bisakah Ji-san jadi ayahku?" Ujarnya Mohon.

"Ayah?" Ucapku binggung.

"Iya, ayah. lusa nanti ada pertunjukan disekolahku, dan guru-guru meminta orang tuaku hadir, tapi itu tidak mungkin.." Ujarnya menjelaskan, terpotong lalu menundukan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa?" Sanggahku mencoba perduli.

"Karena ibuku pasti sibuk, dan ayahku juga tidak mungkin datang" gunamnya sedih.

"Kenapa ayahmu tidak bisa datang?" Aku bertanya semakin heran.

"Karena kata ibu, ayah sudah ada disurga" jelasnya terisak sedih.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar kalimat sedihnya, ku arakan tanganku menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, ji-san akan datang, jadi jangan menangis lagi." Ujarku mencoba menenagkanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm" gunamku pelan.

^%^

Normal POV

Sasuke berjalan mengintari sekolah TK yang di bilang oleh Yumi, matanya sibuk mengintari sekolah mencari sosok gadis kecil, bahkandia tidak menyadari semua mata menuju padanya dengan pandangan kagum akan ketampanannya.

"Ayah!." Teriak Yumi memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah gadis munggil itu berpijak.

"Ayo masuk ayah, ini kelasku." Gadis itu menggandeng tangan besar Sasuke, menariknya untuk segera memasuki kelasnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti ajakan Yumi.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Yumi yang baru datang, mereka berdua bergegas masuk sebelum acara dimulai. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Yumi.

Skip time.

Acara pertunjukan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun, disaat sasuke yang mulai busan segera meminta izin pulang kepada wali kelas Yumi untuk bergegas pergi terlebih dahulu, di susul Yumi yang mengekor si belakang Sasuke, dengan patuh.

"Kau yakin mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya." Jawabnya mengguk yakin disertai senyum manis.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya. Yumi yang merasa senang, segera mengambil uluran tangan yang di ajukan Sasuke padanya.

Saat keduanya tengah asik bergandengan tangan berjalan di lorong koridor kelas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil Yumi dengan panik.

"YUMI-chan!." Panggilnya dengan nada suara tinggi.

Dan sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara. Matanya melotot tak percaya, dengan sosok wanita cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

'Hinata." Gunam Sasuke dalam hati kaget.

 **TBC.**

Hahhahah~

Hay Minna-san? ~

Kali ini akuma ingin bertanya pada minna-san,

Siapakah cinta pertama Sasuke?

Hayoooooooo!~

Bagi yang bisa menjawab harap _**Review**_ ya hehhehehe

Ceritanya akuma edit minna-san, sorry cerita 2 dijadiin 1 hehehehe.

Mohon Review nya minna-san.

 _ **Jaa-ne**_ ~

 **SJ : 23/12/15**


End file.
